to reverberate towards the skies
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: akatsuki selalu punya kesan berbeda terhadap gadis mungil bersurai gulali ini. ・akatsuki/sakura : slight pein/konan ・ [semi-canon/fluff/9yo!saku]


**summary: **akatsuki selalu punya kesan berbeda terhadap gadis mungil bersurai gulali ini ・akatsuki/sakura : slight pein/konan ・[semi-canon/fluff/9yo!saku]

**warnings: **semi-canon/ficlet collection. disini tobi itu obito, bukan gabung (?) sama madara. semua anggota akatsuki ada kecuali orochimaru dan zetsu #dihajar.

**disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

**to reverberate towards the skies **

© euphoria. midnight

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# Pein #**

[ _Pein menyukai melihat pipi Sakura yang kemerahan _]

Hari itu Konoha sangat panas, sinar matahari terus menyilaukan matanya membuatnya kesal dan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat istirahat. Jika saja ia tak dipinta Madara, maka ia takkan mau menjalaninya.

Dan kakinya berhenti berjalan saat melihat sosok anak perempuan yang sedang memeluk kakinya di bawah pohon.

Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya—_siapa bocah ini? Apa dia shinobi yang mau memata-mataiku? _

Dia tersentak saat gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya—memperlihatkan dua iris _emerald _besar yang memandangnya sambil menangis. Pipinya bersemu merah dan terus sesunggukkan.

"K-Kamu siapa…?" Tanya si surai gulali lemah dan gugup.

Pein tak menjawab—hanya terus membalas tatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu b-bukan orang jahat kan…?"

Ia ingin membalas pertanyaannya sebelum terlonjak kaget merasakan dua tangan mungil memeluk kaki kanannya.

"O-Oi—"

"Kh.. hua.. HUAAA!" Anak kecil itu mulai menangis di kaki Pein, dan pein bisa merasakan air mata yang meresap ke jubahnya, "… kh hiks… hik—"

Pein tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya—ini pertama kalinya ia berada di dalam situasi seperti ini.

Lelaki dengan _pierching _di wajahnya tersebut berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, singkatnya agar si anak melepas pelukannya pada kakinya. Tapi kedua tangan itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Dirinya sebenarnya ingin menendang anak itu jauh-jauh tapi entah kenapa hal itu rasanya tak benar jika dilakukan.

Akhirnya, ia menyerah dan kemudian mengajaknya bicara.

"Ada apa…?" Ia berusaha bertanya dengan nada _lembut, _err, dia terpaksa loh ya.

"_Ano nee, _hiks… a-ayah dan ibuku meninggal tadi pagi…" Dia mulai berkata agak jelas, "… tapi aku tak punya teman… tidak ada yang bisa kupeluk… kuceritakan… hiks… HUAAAAAA—"

Pein menghela nafas.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kh… hiks… H-Haru-Haruno… Saku-ra…"

"Sakura…"

Ia berdeham.

"… kau mau ikut denganku…?"

.

Pein tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini—tapi melihat perempuan mungil itu terus-terusan memeluk kakinya membuatnya merasa iba.

Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk—dilihatnya seluruh _member _Akatsuki yang tak keberatan, terutama Konan. Ia sangat senang melihat keberadaan Sakura. Meskipun awalnya Madara tak senang melihat kelakuannya.

Dan Pein tahu ada semburat kemerahan di pipi Sakura saat itu.

.

"Pein-_nii… _apa mau kubuatkan teh…?"

"Hm, boleh kalau kau bisa."

"Oke!" Sakura segera berlari keluar dan tak lama—ia sudah menaruh secangkir teh itu di meja milik Pein.

Pein mencicipinya dan—

"Sakura…"

"I-Iya?"

"Tehnya asin."

Dan Pein mendapati lagi rona kemerahan di sana.

Terlintas di benaknya, rasa asin di lidahnya seperti menghilang sesaat ia melihat Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di wajahnya.

Baginya itu terlihat...

_Manis._

_._

* * *

**# Deidara #**

[ _Bagi Deidara, Sakura itu seperti ledakan; selalu mengejutkan tiap kehadirannya _]

Malam itu lelaki bersurai kuning tengah duduk di dekat pohon sambil merelaksasikan diri. Kedua matanya tertutup dan bibirnya memperdengarkan sebuah gumaman. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal dan tak mau diganggu. Yang menemaninya hanyalah suara tenangnya air mengalir dan mulut di tangannya yang membentuk sesuatu.

Tapi tak disangkanya sesosok beriris _emerald _berjalan menghampirinya, lalu memiringkan berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Deidara-_nii _kenapa murung begitu?"

Matanya yang semula tertutup kini terbuka perlahan sambil menatap Sakura, "… Kau juga kenapa ada disini, un?"

"Aku kan tanya duluan, Deidara-_nii."_

"… Kalaupun kau kukasih tahu, perasaanku tidak akan bertambah baik, un."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal. Ia lalu memukul-mukul lengan Deidara.

"Ouch! Sakit tahu, Sakura-_chan!"_

"Makanya Deidara-_nii _kasih tau aku, kan siapa tau aku mau bantu!" Balasnya tanpa berhenti memukul lengannya, malah bertambah keras.

"_Itte—_Oke, oke! Aku kasih tahu! Jangan memukulku lagi, un!"

Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari milik Deidara dan memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan.

Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "Aku kesal. Kesal soalnya disini tidak ada yang menghargai karyaku, un. Hidan dan Kakuzu bilang seniku tak berguna, Sasori _no danna _juga malah lebih parah. Yang lainnya—aggh, aku tak mau menceritakannya lagi, un…" Deidara mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sakura manggut-manggut lalu menatap langit.

"Mereka bukannya nggak menghargai, Deidara-_nii," _Sakura mulai berbicara, "…tapi mereka masih belum tahu apa arti seni itu—" Iris biru Deidara memutar ke arah Sakura, terlihat terkejut.

Dan Sakura melanjutkan, "Semua yang ada di dunia ini kan seni… mau itu buatan manusia, tuhan, semuanya itu seni. Kata _okaa-san, _pendapat setiap orang itu kan memang beda-beda… lagipula sesuatu yang menarik, indah, itu kan seni…"

Deidara terdiam sesaat.

"Hmppft—"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat Deidara yang sedang menahan tawa. Si pemilik surai _pink _itu memandang lelaki di sebelahnya aneh.

"A-Apaan sih Deidara-_nii, _kok malah ketawa?!" Semburnya pelan.

Deidara menaruh tangan di mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi dan menjelaskan.

"H-Habis kau sok bijak sekali sih… padahal masih bocah, ha—"

"_Mou, _Deidara-_nii _jahat! Aku nggak mau lagi ngobrol sama Deidara-_nii_ ah!" Belum sempat Sakura beranjak dari sana, sebuah tangan sudah menariknya sehingga sekarang tubuh mungilnya ada di pangkuan lelaki itu.

Deidara mengelus puncak kepala milik Sakura sambil berkata, "Kau ini memang yang paling aneh, Sakura-_chan…"_

"H-Hmph! Deidara-_nii _harusnya berterima kasih padaku, tahu!" Sahutnya sambil memutar kepalanya ke arah lain.

Deidara tertawa sekali lagi—tangannya lalu mengambil beberapa tanah liat dan mulut di telapak tangannya itu membentuk sesuatu. Sakura melihat bahwa bentuknya seperti burung—lalu benda putih itu terbang ke atas. Ekor matanya mengikutinya dan—

'_DUAARRR!'_

"Whoaa!" Sakura terkagum, "_Kireeii…!" _ia bertepuk tangan melihat ledakan yang seperti kembang api dengan berbagai warna itu meledak di langit-langit—menghiasi warna gelap di atas sana.

"Itu juga termasuk seni, Deidara-_nii! _Aku suka! Aku suka! Ayo buat lagi!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sebentar—sebelum kembali mengambil tanah liat dari sakunya dan membentuknya.

Untuk sementara—ia tak memikirkan tentang permasalahannya. Ia lebih memilih duduk bersama gadis kecil sambil melihat kombinasi warna di langit malam.

.

* * *

**# Sasori #**

[ _Bagi Sasori, Sakura terlalu manis untuk dijadikan boneka _]

Diantara berbagai mahluk tuhan maupun buatannya yang ia temui, Sakura menjadi yang berbeda dari yang lain—itu kata Deidara.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasori setuju dengan pernyataan Deidara, hanya untuk hal ini.

Jika ditanyakan pendapatnya, maka Sasori akan berkata bahwa Sakura termasuk bocah yang manis. Dilihat dari rambut harum-manisnya yang asing, bola mata hijaunya yang besar berkilau, bibirnya yang tipis namun dapat meluapkan berbagai kalimat panjang tak berujung, dan masih banyak lagi.

Baginya, meskipun ada sedikit kekurangan, Sasori tetap enggan merubah Sakura menjadi boneka (karena ia juga tahu ia akan kehilangan nyawa apabila ia melakukannya)

Singkatnya, ia tak rela.

Ia tak mau Sakura menjadi bonekanya yang hanya bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Ia lebih suka Sakura yang bersikap semaunya padanya.

Dan ia sangat menyukai suara cempreng Sakura yang tak habis meskipun dirinya kadang mendiamkannya dan menjawabnya dengan kalimat pendek.

Seperti contoh saat hari itu Sakura berkunjung ke kamarnya dan mendapati Sasori sedang membuat boneka.

"Sasori-_nii _kok tidak membuatkanku boneka?" Tanyanya polos.

Sasori tidak menatapnya saat menjawab, terfokus pada rangkaian di hadapannya, "Karena itu merepotkan, bocah."

"Tapi sebentar lagi ulang tahunku…"

"Ya lalu kenapa?"

"Ya, seenggaknya hadiahkan saja satu untukku!" Dia mulai merengek.

Sasori mendengus, "Kalau kau kuberi boneka, kau mau membalasku dengan apa?"

Si pemilik surai _pink _itu memiringkan kepalanya sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berusaha berpikir sebentar.

"Umm…" Ia bergumam dan mendekati Sasori, "Bagaimana kalau ini?"

_CUP._

Di detik kemudian, Sasori merasakan bibir tipis milik Sakura sudah bertemu dengan pipinya yang bagaikan porselen.

Sakura tersentak dan tiba-tiba mendorong lelaki itu dan berlari keluar kamarnya sambil berteriak, "SASORI-_NII NO BAKA!"_

Sasori hanya melongo melihat sikap Sakura yang _sepertinya _semakin aneh padanya.

.

* * *

**# Itachi #**

[ _Itachi jarang tersenyum—tapi bukan berarti ia tak mau, begitu kata Sakura_]

"Sudah kubilang Sakura, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak boleh, Itachi-_nii. _Pein-_nii _sudah memintaku untuk menyuapimu."

"Hn, tapi aku masih bisa menggunakkan tanganku."

"Tapi matamu sedang sakit."

"… Sakura, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu letak mulutku dimana."

Sakura menghela nafas dan meletakkan kembali sumpitnya. Dilihatnya dengan kesal Itachi yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan matanya tertutup untuk sementara lantaran bisa berbahaya apabila ia membukanya.

Itachi memang habis melakukan misi dan terlalu sering menggunakkan _sharingan. _Dan beginilah ia sekarang—bahkan makan saja harus disuapi, meskipun sebenarnya ia memang mampu melakukannya.

Anak perempuan berusia sembilan tahun itu mendengus. Tangannya terangkat dan kemudian mencubit pipi Itachi.

"Swakura apwa yha—"

"Itachi-_nii _boleh makan sendiri kalau senyum padaku!"

"Hwah?"

"Mau nggak?" Sahut Sakura gemas dan semakin kencang mencubit pipi Itachi.

Itachi mendesah pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan menunggu reaksi Itachi.

Sudut bibir lelaki itu lalu terangkat—dengan terpaksa.

"Itachi-_nii _senyumnya yang ikhlas dong!" Si rambut gulali merengek, "Masa senyum doang nggak mau sih? Lihat nih ya, lihat! Lihat aku senyum!" Sakura tersenyum dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan mata tertutup.

Dan yang Sakura tak tahu—seulas garis tipis sebenarnya sudah tertahan sebelum anak itu menutup mata.

.

* * *

**# Kisame #**

[ _Berpartner dengan Itachi adalah hal yang paling membuat Kisame frustasi, tapi semuanya hilang saat Sakura bersamanya _]

"Itachi-_san _memang benar-benar bukan _partner _yang bisa diajak ngobrol!" Desah Kisame yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura.

Hari itu mereka memang sedang _refreshing—_Kisame yang mengajak Sakura ke sungai dekat dengan markas mereka. Dan Sakura dengan senang hati ikut dengannya.

"Uh-huh! Itachi-_nii _juga tak banyak bicara padaku! Senyum saja susah apalagi bicara!" Sakura menarik tangan Kisame, "Kita lupakan saja tentang _emo-uchiha _itu dan bersenang-senang, Kisame-_nii!"_

Mereka lalu memulainya dengan lomba berenang, menyelam, memancing dan bermain dengan _samehada _(?). Kisame kadang iseng mendorong Sakura ke air sehingga membuat gadis mungil itu kesal.

"_Mou _Kisame-_nii hidoooi! _Nanti kalau misalnya ada hiu yang lewat bagaimana?!"

Kisame tertawa keras mendengarnya, "Mana ada ikan hiu di sungai, Sakura-_chan!"_

_"_Pasti ada kok!"

"Tidak ada! Hiu itu hidupnya di laut, tahu!"

"Memangnya Kisame-_nii _bukan termasuk hiu?"

Tangan kecil Sakura lalu mencipratkan air ke wajah Kisame.

"Anak ini—"

"Wee! Kejar aku kalau bisa, Kisame-_nii!"_

Dan hari mereka terus berlanjut.

.

* * *

**# Hidan #**

[ _Hidan tak tahu kenapa ia tak bisa mengorbankan Sakura pada Dewa Jashin _]

"Hidan-_nii _sedang apa sih…?"

"Aku sedang ritual, _little bitch! _Menjauh sana!"

Sakura memandang marah pada lelaki berambut _silver _yang sedang membentuk sebuah simbol di tanah dengan darahnya, "Sudah kubilang namaku Sakura! SA-KU-RA!"

"Terserah apa katamu, _little bitch." _Hidan tak memperdulikan lagi dan mulai membentuk lagi. Tapi berhenti saat Sakura mengambil salah satu ranting pohon dan menumpahkan jus tomat-nya ke tanah.

"H-Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"A-Aku juga bisa kok ritual seperti Hidan-_nii!" _Sakura lalu membentuk simbol seperti yang diatur Hidan di tanah, "Lihat? Mirip kan?"

Hidan menepuk dahinya, "Cairan merah ini darah, Sakura! Bukan jus tomat!"

"Yeey! Hidan-_nii _manggil namaku! Yeey!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari mengelilinginya. Hidan menghela nafas, mungkin ini efek Sakura terlalu lama dekat dengan Tobi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hidan-_nii… _kenapa simbolnya harus seperti itu…?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana!"

"Huh! Dasar!"

Hidan sebenarnya ingin sekali mempersembahkan Sakura untuk Dewa Jashin, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang menahannya.

.

Hidan sempat dimarahi Pein karena membiarkan Sakura pulang seorang diri. _Great, _harinya bertambah buruk jika terus bersama gadis itu.

Dan saat berjalan ke ruang tengah, ia melihat Sakura menumpahkan jus tomatnya lagi.

Hidan sontak berlari, "Kau mau ngapain lagi, Sakura?!"

"Huh? Aku mau ritual seperti Hidan-_nii, _tapi simbolnya beda!" Sakura lalu menjauh dari posisinya, "Coba lihat, lihat!"

Lelaki itu sempat kesal menghadapi Sakura—tapi ia menuruti saja kemauan gadis mungil itu. Hidan mendekat dan melihat apa yang digambar Sakura di lantai.

Matanya terbuka lebar.

Itu—

"Lihat? Bagus kan?!"

—gambar wajahnya dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum bersama.

Hidan terdiam sebentar, sebelum tertawa keras sambil bergulingan di lantai.

Patut ia akui—gambar Sakura termasuk buruk, bahkan lebih buruk daripada beberapa anak seusianya.

Dan Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memikirkan apakah ada yang salah dengan gambarnya.

.

* * *

**# Kakuzu #**

[ _Bagi Kakuzu, tidak ada lagi hal yang penting selain uang—dan Sakura _]

Sakura tahu benar Kakuzu bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Lelaki tua itu sama saja dinginnya dengan Itachi, Sasori, Pein dan Madara. Dan berada di dekatnya adalah hal yang _sungguh _membosankan untuknya karena kegiatan Kakuzu hanyalah menghitung uang yang dianggap Sakura tidak terlalu penting.

Saat itu Sakura sedang dijaga Kakuzu, dan lelaki itu sepertinya sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

Sang anak pun mulai bertanya, "Kakuzu-_nii, _apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Hm, tak ada."

"Tapi aku bosannnn."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Ugh!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Baiklah! Kakuzu-_nii, _apa ada yang bisa _kubantu?"_

Ia memutar matanya, "Kau bisa diam saja dan jangan pernah menyentuh uangku."

"Ayolaaaah, " Matanya membentuk _puppy eyes, _"_pleaseeee?"_

Kakuzu membuang nafas, "Oke, tapi aku tak mau menanggung akibatnya."

Mendengar itu Sakura berteriak girang, "Ya, ya, nggak apa-apa!"

"Begini… saat ini di markas hanya ada Deidara, Hidan dan Mada—err, Leader-_sama _kan?" Sakura mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kau pintai mereka uang; terserah kau mau bohongi seperti apa dan setelah itu kasih padaku. Tapi jangan bilang aku yang menyuruhmu, oke?"

"_HAI!"_

.

"_Nee, nee, _Deidara-_nii!"_ Sakura berlari ke arah Deidara yang sedang duduk, bermain dengan tanah liatnya lagi.

"… Ada apa Sakura-_chan_, un?"

"… _Ano nee, _aku sebenarnya ingin _menghias _kamar Tobi-_kun _dengan cat warna _pink _agar terlihat seperti kamarku…" Ia berujar sedih, "Tapi aku tak punya uang lagi…"

Deidara sempat terkesiap, namun menurutnya ide Sakura sangat bagus untuk menghindari kebosanan.

"Tentu saja akan kukasih, un!"

.

"Hidan-_nii! _Boleh nggak aku minta uang…?"

"Apa kau bilang, _little bitch? _Minta Leader-_sama _saja sana!"

"T-Tapi Pein-_nii _kan sedang ada misi…"

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

Sakura mulai kesal, "Ayolah Hidan-_nii! _Aku akan lakukan apaaa saja untuk menggantinya!"

Hidan terdiam dan berpikir cermat—ia lalu menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu… saat kau dewasa nanti, tubuhmu akan kupersembahkan pada Jashin!"

"Sip! Oke!"

Setelah menerima uang dari Hidan, Sakura berlari menuju kamar Madara—dan ia sebenarnya tak tahu apa maksud 'persembahan' yang dikatakan Hidan.

.

"Madara-_nii!"_

"Hm?"

"Aku… a-aku ingin beli sesuatu di luar sana… apa boleh kalau aku minta uang?"

Madara memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja…" Ia berhenti sebentar, kemudian tersenyum seperti orang aneh, "Tapi dengan satu syarat—"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Saat dewasa nanti—Sakura harus menikah denganku, bagaimana?"

"Umm?" Sakura sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ia menjawab polos, "Baiklah!"

Seringai Madara muncul, "Janji?"

"JANJI!"

Dalam hatinya, Madara tertawa setan.

.

"Kakuzu-_nii! _Ini uangnya!"

Mata Kakuzu mengerjap tak percaya melihat Sakura membawa uang yang cukup banyak—

"Ini… siapa yang paling banyak memberimu uang…?"

"Mm? Madara-_nii!"_

"Hm? Baiklah… terima kasih…"

Dan Kakuzu tahu—Sakura bisa menjadi pengumpul uang yang baik, karena itulah ia tak bisa melepaskannya.

.

* * *

**# Konan #**

[ _Bagi Konan, Sakura sudah seperti keluarganya _]

Suasana di sana sangat hening.

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya—dia bingung melihat Konan yang wajahnya terlihat aneh, diam saja dan tak mau bicara.

"Konan-_nee-san?"_

Konan tersentak, "Ya…?"

"_Doushita no, _Konan_-nee-san…?"_

"Aku… tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan…"_

Kaki Sakura turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampirinya, "Konan-_nee-san _bohong! Ayolah, kenapa _nee-san? _Ceritakan padaku! Ceritakan!"

Konan sempat enggan—tapi merasa bahwa ia tak punya teman untuk diajak bicara lagi, ia akhirnya mau bercerita juga.

Dan ia mengatakan dengan sedih bahwa ia sempat membuat Pein marah padanya. Mereka berdebat panjang dan lelaki itu sampai menggebrak meja—dan barulah Konan tersadar bahwa ia salah bicara.

Pembicaraan Konan terus berlanjut sampai—

—sampai Sakura menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju ruangan Pein.

"T-Tunggu Sa-Sakura-_chan! _Kau mau ap—"

"Aku nggak suka keadaan seperti ini! Aku maunya kalian berbaikan!" Sakura berteriak, "Bagiku Konan-_nee-san _dan Pein-_nii-san _itu orangtuaku! _Nee-san _ibuku dan _Nii-san _adalah ayahku!"

Wajah Konan bersemu merah.

Sayangnya mereka berdua tak tahu—di dalam ruangannya, Pein dapat mendengar teriakannya dan sempat tersedak minumannya.

"A-Aku…" Ia berujar gugup, "… suaminya Konan…?"

.

* * *

**# Tobi**

[_ Diantara anggota Akatsuki, hanya Sakura yang bisa mengerti Tobi dengan baik _]

"TOBI ANAK BAIK! TOBI ANAK BAIK! APA SAKURA-_CHAN _JUGA ANAK BAIK?!"

"SAKURA JUGA ANAK BAIK!"

"TOBI DAN SAKURA-_CHAN _ADALAH ANAK BAIK! TOBI DAN SAKURA—"

Teriakan keduanya terhenti Deidara sudah mengomel sambil mengejar mereka yang sudah kabur.

"Deidara-_senpai _jahat! Deidara-_senpai _jahat!"

"Deidara-_nii _jahat! Deidara-_nii _jahat!"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"_KATSU!"_

_._

"_Mou! _Tobi-_kun!_ Aku nggak mau lagi ah ganggu Deidara-_nii! _" Gerutu Sakura yang sekarang rambutnya sudah acak-acakkan dan ada warna kehitaman di wajahnya akibat ledakan Deidara.

Tobi menggaruk kepalanya, "Heheh, tapi seru kan, Sakura-_chan?"_

"Tobi-_kun _sih enak pakai topeng, aku kan nggak!"

Lelaki itu hanya mulai berlari-lari tak jelas—sampai Sakura membuka topik baru.

"_Nee, _Tobi-_kun… _kenapa sih selalu pakai topeng…?"

Tobi berhenti berlari, "Karena Tobi nggak mau ada yang lihat muka Tobi!"

"Tapi Kakuzu-_nii _mau memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku!" Ia berucap pelan, "… setelah kubayar, maksudku."

Tobi menghela nafas, "Wajahku ini banyak luka Sakura…"

Dan ada penekanan disitu—tapi hal itu tak membuat Sakura menyerah. Ia lalu mendekati Tobi dan melepas topeng Tobi secara perlahan.

Sakura melihat wajah lelaki itu yang setengah bagiannya memang ada luka, matanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang Sakura tak mengerti.

"Tobi-_kun _tampan kok…" Jemari mungilnya menelusuri wajahnya lalu ke rambutnya, "Rambut Tobi-_nii _juga halus… apa setiap keturunan _Uchiha _punya rambut yang bagus…? Aku iri…"

"Sakura…"

"Ah, maaf! Maafkan aku!" Sakura terlihat mau menangis, "Maaf, aku habisnya penasaran… maaf… maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Asal jangan beritahu pada yang lain, oke?"

"_Aye, aye, captain!" _

Tobi tersenyum dan memakai topengnya kembali.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan! _Sekarang kita ganggu Hidan-_senpai!"_

_._

* * *

**# Madara #**

[ _Madara selalu menyukai saat jemari mungil milik Sakura membelai surai hitamnya _]

Bertarung memang selalu menjadi rutinitas bagi Madara; seorang Uchiha yang dikenal haus darah dan kemenangan. Meskipun untuk beberapa tahun ini ia hanya menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengawasi berbagai _shinobi _di luar sana.

Dan ia tetap manusia biasa—_tentu saja—_yang mengenal maupun merasakan lelah terhadap tubuhnya. Mengawasi juga termasuk kegiatan yang melelahkan serta membosankan baginya. Madara selalu menjalani kehidupannya dengan aktivitas yang sama, dan _tentu _ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang baru di hari-harinya.

Tapi itu _dulu, _sebelum seorang gadis mungil datang di kehidupannya.

Madara tahu Sakura Haruno, mahluk cerewet dan _moody _yang diadopsi oleh Pein dan Konan. Awalnya ia tak setuju karena memang ada berbagai alasan. Pertama; siapa yang mau merawatnya dan kedua; dia tak membutuhkannya di organisasi ini.

Tapi itu _dulu, _karena ia belum mengenalnya secara baik.

Sekarang Madara malah _sangat _menginginkan Sakura terus ada bersamanya.

.

Siang itu, Madara baru saja pulang sehabis mengawasi beberapa _shinobi _di Amegakure. Jujur, ia lelah sekali saat itu. Dia menggunakkan cukup banyak _chakra _untuk bertarung disana, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berendam dan setelah itu tidur nyenyak sepuasnya.

Tapi hey—siapa sangka sosok rambut gulali sudah menunggunya di kamarnya?

"Sakura."

Dan gadis mungil itu menghampiri Madara yang sudah berendam tersebut sambil memeluknya, "Madara-_nii!"_

Dan—Madara harus berjongkok untuk memeluk balik Sakura yang sedikit mendekat untuk mencium aroma tubuhnya. Sakura sangat suka harum milik lelaki yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

"Madara-_nii _lama banget sih perginya…" Ucap Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Hm? Sakura rindu padaku?"

"H-Habis disini nggak ada lagi yang rambutnya bisa kumainin…" Sahutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan duduk di lantai. Melihatnya, Madara terkekeh pelan.

Memecah keheningan, lelaki itu lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura—merebahkan tubuhnya dan hal ini sukses membuat wajah Sakura mulai merona merah.

Pasang mata _sharingan _di bawahnya itu menatap dalam ke iris miliknya, "Kenapa Sakura? Kau mau menyisir rambutku kan…?" Dia menyeringai.

Sakura yang tak tahu harus melihat kemana-mana pun gugup, "U-Uhm… iya tapi kan biasanya tidak begi—"

"Mm, tapi posisi seperti ini justru membuatku tambah santai…"

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya, tak mau membalas lagi. Dengan perlahan, jemarinya menelusuri setiap helai rambut panjang milik Madara—dan Sakura bisa merasakannya. Lembut, halus—dan terkadang ia iri pada Madara.

Di sisi lain, Madara terlihat sangat menikmati setiap gerakan tangan Sakura.

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan membiarkan tangan mungil itu bermain dengan rambutnya.

**.**

* * *

**# Akatsuki #**

[ _Bagi mereka, Sakura adalah hal yang membuat mereka masih merasa seperti manusia biasa—bukan seorang monster pembunuh _]

Markas Akatsuki biasanya hanya dipenuhi oleh darah, misi, pembunuhan, pengorbanan, dan hal-hal yang membuat frustasi.

Tapi hal itu sekarang ditepis mereka—karena sekarang markas mereka terlihat _hidup._

Hidup hanya karena adanya sosok mungil di hari-hari mereka.

Dia mungkin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lemah, cengeng dan merepotkan.

Tapi hey, ada yang bilang, jangan asal menghakimi sesuatu dilihat dari luarnya.

Buktinya—seorang Sakura Haruno—gadis mungil berusia sembilan tahun ini bisa selalu membuat mereka tertawa setiap harinya.

Yah,

Manusia memang tak pernah bisa menebak takdir mereka, bukan?

.

.

[ fin ]

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Ya ampun, hahah saya nggak nyangka akhirnya one-shot ini selesai juga. well, ini fic kedua saya setelah _blameless. _jadi bagaimana? Jelek? OOC? _hontou ni gomenasai _kalau banyak pengulangan kata dan ada bagian mereka yang cuma dikit. habis nggak ada ide lain sih ya hahaha.

_Sankyu _yang udah baca fic nista ini… dan terakhir…

berkenan untuk review, un?

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria**


End file.
